Chloe Blixen
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Heinz Gilden Alexis Hilden |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Painter |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |English = }} is a 21 year old scout and member of Class G who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. An artist who bases her paintings on war and darkness and prefers to seclude herself from others. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Glass G scout and up-and-coming artist who bases her works on the themes of night and darkness. In recent months she has lost her way artistically and desperately seeks a muse. In Seeking a Theme, she insisted to stay alone although Avan dragged her trying to find her an inspiring theme for her paintings around Lanseal. Although she later left him, Avan was still eager to find her an inspiration. Later, in Snow Rabbits, ''Cosette told that there were rare Snow Rabbits sighted in Diebal Mountains. Avan then took a patrol mission in Diebal with Chloe in hope of finding the snow rabbit to be painted on canvas. They eventually clashed with GRA soldiers and engaged in combat. After the battle, Avan's determination inspired her and they went back to Lanseal. Back in Lanseal's art room, she painted the canvas with Avan as the portrait model. With the help of Avan she overcame her creative block and now paints portraits. She later went on to win critical acclaim at a national exhibition. Inspired by the part-time artist Emile Bielert, she moved to his home town to paint with him. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' Up-and-coming artist who has worked extensively on the subject of war, but is now seeking for something new. She needs to be in a good mood to perform well on the battlefield, but on her good days, her long-range shots can be deadly accurate. We believe that she has the potential to become an ace sniper, but since she is well-balanced in term of offense, defense, and mobility, we'd like her to discover what is right for her. 'In-game Description' *Class G scout. Up-and-coming artist who bases her work on the themes of night and darkness. *Overcame her creative block and now paints portraits. Won a prize at a national exhibition. *Inspired by part-time artist Emile Bielert, she moved to this town to paint with him. 'Memories' *Chloe the Artist *Seeking a Theme *Snow Rabbits *Before Her Eyes Stats Personal Potentials *'Moody '- Fickle to the core, they even refuse to follow direct orders sometimes. (Removes fire action, permits movement, occurs on selection.) *'Night Vision''' - Sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, rising firing accuracy during night missions. *'Slump' - The feeling that nothing is going their way lowers firing accuracy. *'Creative Urge' - Their desire to see more of the things that interest them lets them move again. (Replaces Slump after completing her classmate mission Snow Rabbit Search.) Battle Potentials Quotes Etymology It is likely that Chloe Blixen takes her name from the famous Danish author . Trivia *She has one of the worst negative potentials in the game. "Moody" prevents her from performing any action in the current movement phase and it stays even after completing her classmate mission, unlike Coleen Celsius' Feeble Attack which will be replaced when her story is completed. Since she gains the "Creative Urge" potential that allows her to move again (obtained by completing her classmate mission Snow Rabbit Search), It is advised to make her a scout for taking camps and for reconnaissance purposes, not for attacking. However, like most negative potentials, they are less likely to trigger when Morale is at maximum. Category:Scout Category:Sniper Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters